Unexpected Things
by HermioneGPotter
Summary: ///Chap 2 is up\\\ Harry realizes that things aren't the way he thought. He has feelings for Hermione and something different is up with Ron. PG-13 just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hey you all, I'm back. Sorry if there's misspelling in any of the words, but I hadn't had the books near me when I wrote it. Hope you like it.  
  
Summary – After a long time of friendship Harry and Hermione realised that they like each other more than just friends. But will they have the courage to get to the next level?  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own nothing, it's all J.K. Rowling's idea  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – Is he free?  
  
  
  
When the afternoon sun had entered the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were left alone in their usual places. Hermione, like always, was reading a transfiguration book in the armchair in front of the fire with Crookshanks lazily sleeping in her lap. Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess and talking about Quidditch and other things.  
  
They always sat like that, since their first year at Hogwarts. The young students didn't quite understand the kind of friendship they had. The young girls were always questioning Hermione about her feelings towards Ron and Harry. She used blush and mutter something like "We're just friends"  
  
The moment this story starts they were together when Hedwig entered in the room caring Pig along. She was caring the newspaper and a small box. Pig was flying around her, and she was getting very annoyed. She landed in one of the empty desks and the trio went to welcome her. Harry opened the small box. Inside was a key and a note from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Hope you can enjoy it. Make a copy for Ron and Hermione, they will always be welcomed  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
Harry didn't understand what that meant . He was about to question his friends when Hermione screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Harry! Ron! Read this!" She said putting the paper in front of them. There in capital letter it said.  
  
DEATH EATER CAUGHT, SIRIUS BLACK RELISED.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Was that true? He read the rest of the story. What had happened was that a death eater was caught, and he admitted that Wormtail was alive, what technically made Sirius free. The ministry of Magic confirmed that Wormtail was indeed alive and that the process involving Sirius was cancelled and the ministry was formally apologizing for taking him Azkaban.  
  
Harry hang with his mouth opened. Ron and Hermione looked at him waiting the right moment to congratulate him. After a moment of silence he smiled and said  
  
"So... when can we make a copy of that key?"  
  
Ron and Hermione hugged him and the three of them went to tell Dumbledore the good news (Even thought Harry had the feeling that the Headmaster already knew). Just when they passed the portrait of the fat lady they saw Dumbledore walking in their direction and, Harry was glad to see, he was smiling.  
  
" I suppose you already know about the good news" Dumbledore said looking at the smile on their faces.  
  
"How... how did this happened?" Harry asked  
  
" Well, I assumed you all know that Sirius was being sued by the Ministry of Magic. But last week some Aurors received information that some death eaters were having secret meetings. The Aurors went to verify this information and a few of them torturing muggles. They all tried to run away but were caught later.  
  
" But how did they confessed about Sirius?" Hermione asked  
  
"Oh, they had to drink truth potions and then when the aurous asked if they knew where Sirius Black was they said that Black never was a death eater and that Peter Pettigrew was alive"  
  
" That is fantastic" said Ron  
  
" Does that mean that Sirius is free?" Harry asked, his voice trembling a little.  
  
" I can't guarantee that he is" Said Dumbledore, giving Harry a confronting smile "And I believe is your wish to live with him?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I want. Do you know where he is?"  
  
" I'm afraid not, but I'm sure that in a couple of days he will come to Hogwarts"  
  
"I wouldn't say that" Said a voice behind them.  
  
They all turned and just couldn't believe in their eyes.  
  
  
  
A/N – Hey, that's it for the first chapter. Like it? Please review then! Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up now. Hope you will like it.  
  
  
  
It was Sirius, but not just him, there was Lupin there well. Sirius looked very happy and very tired. Lupin was looking a little older that the last time they saw him.  
  
"Please, close your mouths, will you? It's making me nervous" Sirius said smiling.  
  
Harry ran to hug him. He was feeling so happy that he was about to cry.  
  
"Just don't kill me, okay?" Sirius said laughing. Harry then realized that he was hugging him very hard and let go.  
  
"I can't believe it! How? When? And Lupin?" Harry started. He was exactly like when he first met Hagrid, he had too many questions to ask but couldn't decide witch would go first.  
  
"Didn't you receive my owl?" Sirius asked  
  
"We did." Said Hermione. She, Ron and Dumbledore approached. "But we couldn't really understand it"  
  
"You already know my name is clear, right?"  
  
They all nodded in response.  
  
" Well, now that I'm free, I can live anywhere I want and go to anyplace I like. So I sent a owl to Lupin asking if he wanted to come here with me to ask you something Harry"  
  
Harry froze. Sirius couldn't mean what he thought he would. That was perfect. He wouldn't ask Harry to live with him, would he?  
  
"So Harry, would you like to move in with me and Lupin?"  
  
"You really mean it?" He said in disbelief  
  
" Yes, but if you would like to stay at your uncle's house that's ok" Sirius said looking down.  
  
"No way I'm staying there! When can I move in?  
  
They all laughed in relive. From that moment till dinner time they discussed everything about the new house. Sirius almost gave Harry and Ron a heart attack when he told them that the new house was right across the Burrow.  
  
****  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Sirius and Lupin at the front doors of the castle. When they reached the portrait of the fat lady Ron said.  
  
" Oh no! I forgot to tell mum the good news. You two go inside, I'm going to the owlery. G'night" He finished running along the corridor.  
  
They entered the in the common room and Harry sank into the sofa in front of the fire. Hermione sat beside him. They watched the flames dancing, and making strange figures. Harry was thinking about what had happened and how his life was changing.  
  
"Are you happy?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah! This is great isn't it?" He said resting a head on her shoulder  
  
Hermione put her hand around Harry. He felt a shiver in his spine. He always used to sit there with Hermione, but it had been a long time since the last time.  
  
"It's been a long time since we don't do this, isn't it?" He asked looking at her face.  
  
"You know, I was thinking the same thing. It has really" She answered looking into his eyes.  
  
When he looked in her eyes he smiled. He liked to spend time with her. Not that Ron was boring or anything but she was different. Now that he was looking at her he realized that she wasn't the 11 year girl anymore. She grew up and now was a woman. Looking in her eyes he noticed what most of the Hogwarts boys had noticed, she was a woman, but not just any woman, a beautiful woman. That thought really scared him. Noticing the change in his expression she said.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? Is there something on my face?"  
  
"No..." He said getting his mind in the right place "No, I just noticed that you're looking very nice tonight"  
  
Hermione blushed very hard, but manage to say something like 'thanks'. Harry then realized what he had said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just said what was on my mind. I didn't want you too..." He tried to say getting away from her.  
  
He got up and was about to leave when something stopped him.  
  
  
  
That's it for now. Wait till next chapter. 


End file.
